The Kuroko Wars
by vanimia
Summary: Traduction ! Le véritable grand rival d'Akashi ne se révèle être ni Kagami, ni Aomine, mais alors qui est-ce ? Qui peux bien pouvoir rivaliser avec l'empereur ? AkaKuro. OS.


**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à tous :D**

**Tout d'abord je remercie grandement xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx pour avoir accepté de me laisser traduire cet OS. De plus c'est un cadeau personnel à l'attention de Jin Ginkaku qui m'a fortement aidée durant cette année, mais aussi pour Hebihime, si tu passes par là, sache que je t'aime fort fort, merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! Je souhaite aussi faire un gros bisou à ma Yumii, tu te reconnaitra ma folle *cœur*. Je souhaite également remercier chaque personne qui me soutienne depuis le début de cette aventure. Enorme bisou à toutes et à tous, mes meilleurs vœux, je vous aimes !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Akashi Seijuro s'était totalement et éperdument épris de Kuroko Tetsuya. Bien évidemment, il en était de même pour le reste de la Génération des Miracles mais d'une autre manière, pourrait-on dire.

Les gens disaient que ses principaux rivaux étaient et resteraient Kagami Taiga et Aomine Daiki, autrement dit, les deux lumières et meilleurs amis du bleuté. D'autres allaient même jusqu'à raconter que Kise avait sa place de rival dans le cœur d'Akashi, particulièrement de part ses douces affections et de son ouverture d'esprit envers le joueur fantôme, il leur semblait par là être le premier à pouvoir faire un pas en avant vers celui-ci.

Cependant ce qu'ils n'imaginaient pas, c'était que le petit Akashi Seiji, petit frère officiel d'Akashi Seijuro, c'était sérieusement entiché de son aîné et était le parfait candidat au poste d'ennemi juré de son frère au niveau sentimental.

Tout avait alors commencé quand le rouge était au collège, à une époque où la mère des deux garçons avait engagé une ou plutôt dans le cas présent 'un' baby-sitter pour le plus jeune des deux frères.

Bien heureusement, elle avait embauché par chance - façon de parler - la meilleure personne qu'elle aurait pu trouver pour son fils, soit Kuroko Tetsuya. Le joueur fantôme était adorable avec les enfants. Il se préoccupait sans cesse de leur bien-être et avait un humour sans limite. Aussi, Kuroko était doté d'un charisme naturel fulgurant qui attirait automatiquement les enfants vers lui comme un aimant. Seiji n'avait pas fait exception.

Malheureusement pour Akashi, Kuroko aimait vraiment beaucoup les enfants, bien trop à son goût en tout cas. L'adolescent aux cheveux turquoises avait, par-dessus le marché, presque adopté le cadet de la famille. Le capitaine voyait bien que son frère avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau à _son_ Tetsuya avec tous ces sourires innocents et enfantins, mais dans l'absence de preuve, il dut se résoudre à ne rien pouvoir faire.

Et aujourd'hui, quelques années après, les services du bleuté avaient été requis une fois encore par les parents des deux frères (qui était très aimants au fond) alors qu'ils partaient en voyage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait, lui aussi, bien grandi et cela n'avait rien changé à l'amour que Mr et Mme Akashi lui portaient, bien au contraire, ils ne l'adoraient que davantage et se plaisaient à dire qu'il épouserait l'un de leur fils, si ce n'est pas les deux, dans un avenir proche.

Cela n'avait pas aidé que Kuroko viennent chez eux toutes les deux semaines pour jouer avec Seiji. Akashi ne pouvait plus supporter lorsque _son_ joueur fantôme venait pour n'avoir d'attention que pour le cadet, soit le gosse qui lui servait de frère.

Le rouge séjournait habituellement dans sa maison privée à Kyoto qu'on lui avait offerte pour ses années lycée mais il n'était présentement pas question pour lui de laisser _son_ Tetsuya seul une seconde avec ce gamin dans leur maison d'enfance. Il était donc revenu le temps d'une journée à Tokyo.

« Pourquoi Seiji a-t-il besoin d'une baby-sitter ? » « Et pourquoi Tetsuya particulièrement ? » « Il a dix ans maintenant, d'ailleurs, je suis là pour veiller sur lui ! »

Isana, leur mère, était bien consciente de la rivalité qui agitait ses deux fils mais elle était bien incapable de dire quelles en étaient les raisons. Elle soupira.

« Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous laisser seuls tous les deux » dit-elle en constatant les dégâts qu'ils avaient déjà causés dans la salle de séjour.

Le canapé était déchiré en lambeaux (probablement parce que des ciseaux avaient miraculeusement atterri dans leurs mains innocentes), les coussins étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, les vases avaient été renversés et brisés pendant la bataille et les cadres aux murs étaient tous inclinés. Quelques paires de ciseaux et couteaux étaient encore plantés dans les tapisseries.

« Votre père et moi sommes absents pour la journée. » Elle leur jeta un regard sévère. « Assurez-vous de ne pas causer d'ennuis à mon beau-fi- à Tetsuya-kun. »

« Oui, mère » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Isana poussa un énième soupir après avoir mentalement calculé ce que lui coûterait la rénovation du salon. « Promettez-moi que vous ne vous battrez pas. »

« Oui, mère » dirent-ils à nouveau.

« Pas de chantage, de corruption ou quoi que soit d'autre ! »

« Oui, mère. »

Seiji leva la main et ouvrit la bouche pour demander...

« Pas de torture non plus. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux baissa la main.

« Et enfin, pas de ciseaux ! Je ne veux pas avoir encore recevoir maintes et maintes plaintes contre vous deux. » Elle se frotta les tempes, sachant parfaitement que ses fils finiraient par trouver une échappatoire aux règles qu'elle venait d'énoncer. C'était la même la même chose chaque semaine et cela commençait à vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs. « Ai-je été assez claire ? » La femme aux cheveux rubis laissa échapper une aura terrifiante, bien plus que celle d'Akashi dans ses mauvais jours.

« Oui, mère. »

Oh, bien sûr, ils ne causeraient pas de souci à Kuroko mais le reste était discutable. C'était évident que les doigts du plus grand étaient croisés. Seiji, lui, n'en ferait rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je sais que tes doigts sont croisés Seijuro, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

_Bordel_

« Oui, mère. »

* * *

« Au revoir Akashi-san. » Kuroko fit de grands signes de main au couple qui s'en allait.

Isana rit de bon cœur à cela tandis que Daisuke, son mari, lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête. « Appelle-nous maman et papa Tetsuya-kun. Nous sommes ta future belle-famille après tout. »

Le joueur fantôme ne comprit pas ce qu'Isana voulut dire et acquiesça. « Passez une bonne journée, maman et papa. »

Alors que le couple Akashi partait, Isana glapit devant la joliesse des paroles de Kuroko. Daisuke rajouta que leurs petits enfants seraient aussi craquants que leur beau fils. Isana lui fit remarquer ensuite dans une tirade détaillée comment leur Sei-kun ou leur Sei-chan devait prendre exemple sur Kuroko. Le bleuté ignora leur conversation.

« Tetsu-nii ! » Seiji couru vers l'adolescent avec entrain. Kuroko lui fit un petit sourire et lui tapota doucement la tête.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Akashi qui se tenait sur le seuil fit remarquer sa présence. « Tetsuya. »

Kuroko hocha la tête. « Bonjour Akashi-kun. »

Seiji tira sur la manche de Kuroko et celui-ci se mit à sa hauteur. « Qu'y a t-il Seiji-kun ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux s'approcha de lui et lui vola un baiser. Les yeux de Kuroko s'élargirent tandis que ceux d'Akashi rétrécirent dangereusement. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Seiji-kun ? »

« Mère dit que lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un ça veut dire qu'on l'aime. Je t'adore Tetsu-nii. » Le bleuté se figea quelque secondes durant, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux nerveusement. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser lorsque Seiji lui souriait de la sorte. Il alla même jusqu'à l'enlacer tournant lui-même le dos à l'aîné. Ce dernier lança un regard mauvais à son frère qui le regardait avec un sourire béat.

Il allait payer pour ça. Il laissait passer quand Seiji faisait l'imbécile mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire lorsque ce gosse profitait de l'innocence du bleuté !

Et pourquoi Tetsuya restait parfaitement calme alors que Seiji venait de lui prendre son _premier baiser_ ? Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'embrasser Kuroko discrètement, l'autre se désistait et trouver un moyen de l'éviter.

Quand ils se séparèrent (Seiji fit une moue désapprobatrice), Kuroko se retourna pour parler à Akashi, mais celui-ci était assis sur le sol et avait l'air fâché.

« Akashi-kun, pourquoi boudes-tu ? »

« Je ne boude pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Le joueur fantôme secoua la tête. « A vrai dire, des nuages sombres flottent au-dessus de ta tête. »

Seiji, prépare-toi.

Pour le déshonneur que tu m'as fait subir devant Tetsuya, tu paieras.

Que la guerre commence.

* * *

**Round 1 :**

Kuroko laissa les frères Akashi dans le salon (le premier ayant été ruiné, ils s'étaient installé dans le deuxième) pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux rouges avaient commencé un duel dans lequel les ciseaux étaient leurs armes premières. Ils se défiaient du regard, des étincelles semblaient foudroyer l'autre et une tension dangereuse planait dans l'air.

« Je ne te laisserai pas Tetsuya, Seiji. »

« De même pour moi, Nii-sama. »

Les yeux hétérochromes affrontèrent les iris rubis. Ciseaux contre ciseaux. Paires après paires. Certaines d'entre elles se retrouvèrent encastrées au plafond. D'autres se plantèrent dans le parquet. Le canapé n'était pas encore saccagé mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne le soit. Quelques paires de ciseaux volèrent par la fenêtre malencontreusement entre-ouverte et allèrent frapper quelques passants au hasard. Pauvres gars.

Le canapé était sur le point de s'écrouler lorsque Kuroko entra. En un éclair, les frères s'assirent docilement, faisant tournoyer leurs ciseaux comme s'ils ne venaient pas de s'affronter dans un duel à mort quelques secondes auparavant. Kuroko soupira devant cette scène chaotique. Il tourna son regard vers l'enfant à sa charge (Isana lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devrait veiller non seulement sur Seiji mais aussi sur Akashi).

« Seiji-kun, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec des ciseaux, tu pourrais te blesser. »

Le bleuté tendit la main, mécontent. Seiji fit la moue, mais déposa néanmoins la paire au creux de la main de son bien-aimé, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser.

Akashi sourit, triomphant intérieurement sa victoire.

Akashi : 1, Seiji : 0

Kuroko se tourna vers son ancien capitaine, la main tendue. Le rouge haussa les sourcils et le bleuté fit de même. Les yeux de Kuroko reflétaient clairement : « Quoi, tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir indemne ? »

« Cela vaut pour toi aussi Akashi-kun. Donne-les-moi. »

C'était désormais au tour de Seiji de fêter sa victoire. Et parce qu'il avait promis de ne pas contester son Tetsuya, le rouge lui donna à contrecœur la paire de ciseaux.

Akashi : 1, Seiji: 1

Tant pis. Il avait encore trois paires cachées dans ses poches. Et il était certain que son frère en avait de même sur lui.

* * *

**Round 2 :**

Kuroko et les deux frères s'installèrent dans un parc non loin de leur domaine. Nigou les accompagna gaiement. Kuroko l'avait apporté car personne ne pouvait s'occuper du petit bébé Husky à Seirin. Il laissa le chiot et les deux frères le temps d'aller chercher des cornets de glaces.

Akashi fixa le chiot. Nigou le fixa à son tour. Le rouge détourna le regard, il n'avait jamais aimé les chiens (en particulier ceux qui était désobéissants) – même si ce chiot avait jusque-là été bien sage et qu'il avait les même iris que_ son _Tetsuya : en parlant de cela, lesdits yeux commençaient à sérieusement l'énerver. « Dois. Résister. Yeux de chien battu. »

Contrairement à son frère aîné, Seiji trouvait le Husky très amusant (particulièrement parce qu'il avait les yeux de son Tetsu-nii). De plus, le jeune Akashi avait toujours aimé les chiens. Il avait un faible pour eux, en bref, tout le contraire de Seijuro. Il donna une caresse au petit chiot. « Tu es tellement mignon, tout comme ton propriétaire. » Le garçon sourit sournoisement. « Ton maître est tout simplement plus adorable que toi, Nigou-chan. »

Nigou cligna des yeux et aboya en remuant la queue. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se disait mais il était certain qu'il était question de compliments à son égard.

Akashi lança un regard noir à son frère. Comment ce gosse d'à peine dix ans se permettait-il de parler de son Tetsuya de la sorte !

Kuroko revint vers les deux garçons. Seiji qui avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Nigou alors qu'Akashi semblait se retenir de l'embrocher à l'aide de la paire de ciseaux posée à ses cotés. Il soupira et remis sa crème glacé au plus grand. « Voici pour toi Akashi-kun. »

Il se rapprocha du cadet et de Nigou. « Et voici la tienne. » Il tapota la tête de Seiji puis de Nigou. Kuroko fit un grand sourire qui fit rougir le plus jeune jusqu'aux oreilles. « C'est agréable de vous voir jouer ensemble. »

Lorsque le joueur fantôme tourna la tête, Seiji sourit narquoisement à son frère en léchant lentement sa glace.

Akashi se crispa et mordit directement dans son cornet avec rage.

Akashi : 1, Seiji : 2.

* * *

**Round 3 :**

Après avoir joué jusqu'à l'épuisement dans le parc, Akashi cadet et aîné ainsi que Kuroko et Nigou retournèrent à la maison des deux frères. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Akashi siégeait à la droite de Kuroko, tandis que Seiji était à sa gauche, Nigou quant à lui se reposait sur les genoux du bleuté.

Ils regardaient un drama que Kuroko n'avait eu le loisir de choisir.

En effet, c'était l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles les deux frères s'entendaient bien. Ils aimaient tous les deux regarder des films dramatiques et tragiques. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Pendant presque toute la durée du film, Kuroko s'était affaissé sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

Dans l'obscurité, le rouge prenait un air fieri alors que deux yeux rouges le regardaient avec haine.

Akashi : 2, Seiji : 2.

Égalité.

Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter cela !

* * *

« Akashi-kun, Seiji-kun, je sors pour aller nous acheter le dîner. » Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention de cuisiner. « S'il vous plaît, jouez au shogi au lieu de détruire votre maison. »

Le bleuté prit Nigou avec lui et laissa les frères à leur jeu. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, les deux commencèrent à jouer, se lançant de temps à autre des regards pleins de mépris.

« Comment oses-tu essayer de me voler mon Tetsuya, m'humilier devant lui et jouer innocemment avec son chien ? » Akashi serra les dents tout en déplaçant une pièce.

Seiji lui lança un regard tout aussi haineux. « Et comment toi oses-tu essayer d'être copain-copain avec lui ! Mon Tetsu-nii n'aime pas les gens qui le malmènent ! » « Je suis le seul à être autorisé à le toucher ! » cria t-il.

« Il est à moi depuis le début. Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Non, il m'appartenait en premier ! »

En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils s'étaient bloqués de tous les côtés.

Eh bien, s'il ne pouvait régler ça par une partie de shogi...

Plusieurs paires de ciseaux firent leurs apparitions.

* * *

Lorsque Kuroko revint, il trouva les deux frères profondément endormis sur le canapé. Des pièces de shogi traînaient d'un bout à l'autre du salon. Les ciseaux tant redoutés étaient, une fois encore, dispersés dans la pièce. Il soupira à cette vue. Kuroko était bien conscient que les frères cachaient de nombreuses paires dans leurs vêtements, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de les leur retirer parce qu'il savait qu'ils trouveraient toujours un moyen d'en avoir d'autre. A croire que cette maison en était remplie.

Toutefois, contrairement aux fois précédentes, Akashi et Seiji étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Kuroko sourit doucement. _« _Peu importe combien de fois ils se battent, Akashi-kun et Seiji-kun s'aiment plus qu'ils ne le laissent penser._ »_ Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour indiquer au Husky de ne faire aucun bruit.

Lentement et calmement, il s'approcha d'eux. Le bleuté déposa un baiser sur le front à Seiji et embrassa Akashi d'un baiser chaste.

Il n'y avait aucune espèce d'importance sur qui aurait la joie de se tenir à ses côtés. Il se souciait beaucoup des deux, à sa façon.

Dans leur sommeil, les frères sourirent.

* * *

**Omake :**

Lorsque Kuroko alla poser la nourriture dans la cuisine, Akashi ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire narquois à Seiji. Seiji fit la même chose. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je gagne toujours. »

Akashi : 3, Seiji : 2

Akashi Seijuro avait vaincu !

« Crois-moi Nii-sama. Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille mais tu n'as pas encore gagné la guerre.

Ce que Kuroko ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

**Omake (Teiko) :**

« Regarde Tetsu-nii ! »

Un enfant de huit ans courut dans sa direction. Leur journée était terminée depuis longtemps et l'entraînement venait de prendre fin. Ils étaient tous réunis sur le terrain. « J'ai fait un dessin de toi avec tous les autres ! »

Le joueur fantôme lui rendit son sourire en regardant le dessin. C'était plutôt joli, avec beaucoup de détails qui plus est. Ce petit garçon de huit ans était vraiment incroyable pour son âge. Enfin, il fallait bien l'avouer. Seiji était un Akashi et un Akashi est capable de choses stupéfiantes.

Le dessin représentait Kuroko portant un tablier et faisant à manger. Seiji y était aussi dessiné, ses bras enveloppant la taille du bleuté. Aomine et Momoi étaient assis sur une table tandis que Midorima, Murasakibara et Kise étaient assis au sol. Le tireur aux cheveux vert serrait une peluche chiot dans ses bras, Murasakibara avait quelques collations sur lui et en profitait allègrement et Kise se regardait dans un miroir de poche.

« Uhm, Seiji-kun » commença t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est nous ! » fit joyeusement le plus jeune.

« C'est toi la maman, moi le papa. Ahomine, c'est l'oncle parce que c'est ton meilleur ami et Satsuki-nee c'est la tante mais des fois c'est la grande sœur. Shin-chan, c'est le fils aîné parce qu'il est mature et intelligent, Atsushi-nii c'est l'enfant du milieu parce qu'il est grand et Ryouta c'est le fils cadet parce qu'il est collant et enfantin. »

« Pourquoi je suis la maman et toi le papa ? »

« Toi tu es la maman parce que tout le monde tient à toi, surtout Ryota-nii. » Il posa une main sur sa poitrine. « Et je suis le papa parce qu'un jour, on va se marier ! »

Kuroko ne put nier et le rendre triste.

« Et qui est-ce ? » Il montra un vieil homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux hétérochromes qui ressemblait étrangement à Akashi tenant une canne.

Bien qu'étant griffonné à la va vite, Kuroko sut avec certitude que c'était leur capitaine.

« C'est Nii-sama. C'est le grand-père. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es son élève, il est ton père faisant de lui le grand-père. »

Une goutte d'eau se créa au dos de sa tête intérieurement. Il ferait mieux de mettre ce dessin sous clé pour que jamais Akashi ne voit ça, craignant pour la sécurité de Seiji. Il était sur le point de faire remarquer qu'Akashi ne pouvait pas être son père mais qu'il serait plutôt son frère quand Seiji lui offrit son plus beau sourire et il fut réduit au silence.

_'Trop mignon.'_

Kuroko serra dans ses bras le plus petit. Il était tout simplement trop adorable pour son propre bien.

Akashi sur le banc de touche jouait tranquillement avec son crayon. Les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles firent un pas en arrière devant l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de leur capitaine.

Ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir.

* * *

**Un grand merci à ma bêta : I am Your Absolute Princess**


End file.
